If there was no war
by inactive-trash
Summary: Tobiatris continues on to teach the next batch of is is now referred to as Six and has chosen to be a trainer.Will is still alive.But will Tobiatris still stay safe? I suck at summaries K Rating, maybe T for later on chapters cuz I'm paranoid.Oh and there's Percy and the 7 joining them ;)
1. Chapter 1

"INITIATION DAYYY!"

I moaned as I flopped out of bed "Tobiaaaaasssss I don't want to goo"

"Remember where you where last year at this time…"

That got me of the floor. I stumbled to the bathroom and sniggered as I saw Tobias spill hot coffee over him. Just as I stepped in, I screamed and giggled uncontrollably, yelling Tobias and Four as a mixture of names soon merged into Fourbias. He carried me over to the living room sofa tickling me all over until tears came streaming out of my eyes. "Let me go!" I said between laughs

He chuckled, releasing me ,and just as I stood up , he tackled me with a peck on my cheek followed by my lips.I blushed and ran into the bathroom, hoping he didn't see my rosy cheeks, now a deep red.I heard him whisper something to himself outside

"It's been almost a year and she still blushes.*sigh*Don't know when she'll finally become comfortable with me" And the last thing I heard before turning on thee shower was a light chuckle coming from the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST EVER BEGINNING OF LIKE A PROPER STORY SO PLEASE TELL ME IF ITS O. if you read it and reviewed it would make me really happy ...even if the review was criticising:D Sorry if it was waaaay too short for you I was trying to put the idea out there, seeing if it was good enough, then improving on it,getting more confident with it etc.<br>**

**anywho ...I have a slight writer's block and would really appreciate it if you could give me some ideas on who i could include maybe or if I should merge like Percy Jackson and Divergent together or just add new-made up characters...**

**And also xDD how do you make a new chapter? I don't know how to do it...**


	2. Initiation Begins

I found Tobias on the bed,holding a muffin out for me.I grabbed it and dragged him I was the one being dragged; pushed me out towards the net andI almost fell face flat into it.I heard several voices behind me

"Well,look who finally made it."

I could imaine that smirk on his face,as I ran out and enveloped Uriah into a our Initiation,I hadn't seen Uriah for reasons I don't still won't tell me…

Just as I was about to ask, I was lifted off the ground as a familiar grip was then loosened,leaving me Stumbling and dizzy.

"Christina!" I mumbled.

She laughed and,unexpectedly ran up to Uriah,pecking him on the cheek.

Tobias spoke my mind.

Raising his eyebrow, he asked "Did we miss something?"

Uriah blushed furiously and Christina whispered to me

"Not our fault if your practically always in bed with him,or snogging on the table."

Before I could think of a comeback,I heard Zeke were here.

"ALRIGHT YOU PANSYCAKES,SINGLE FILE IN AN ORDERLY HAVE TO JUMP DOWN FROM UP HERE"as he pointed at where they were standing"TO THERE"He pointed a finger towards the net.

That was my cue

"LISTEN UP!THIS IS A PART OF YOUR TEST .YOU DON'T JUMP,LOOK STRAIGHT ON AHEAD TO THE FACTIONLESS YOU JUMP,WELCOME TO DAUNTLESS AND THE REAL TEST BEGINS THE MOMENT YOU STEP DOWN! GOT IT?"

I heard a distant mumbling,which I took as a yes.

All of a sudden,i heard a bloodcurdling scream,as i muttered' There must be no real men up there!'

When the person who stepped off was a matter of fact a by!Although something was familiar about he emerged out of the shadows,I smiled as warmly as I was anyone,but one of the Head Abnegation Members' came around to dinner at my house once!

THe next few people were a mix of Erudite,Dauntless-Born,Candor and to my surprise,quite a mixture of Abnegation and larger than they certainly didn't look like their factio- I mean old faction

My footsteps echoed through the pit and Tobias soon joined me at my soon came tumbling down onto tenet,and came to join us with Shauna,Christina,Uriah and Will.

Wait, what? I DIDN'T KNOW WILL WAS A TRAINER! OH MY GOD THIS IS SO AWKWARD.


	3. Chapter 3

**C) I swear you giving me a heart attack xD C)**

**SO anyway imam back. I won't be able to write for the holidays. I've been working on a story. I'll try uploading it soon. It's a mix of the mortal instruments and Percy Jackson. Now imma write a summary on the spot. So here goes….**

**What if there was no Annabeth Chase? Instead there was Clarissa Chase Morgenstern. What if Clarissa was brought up with Jonathon? And she doesn't know anything about her heritage? **


	4. Chapter 4

**So Sorry guys for not updating- but this story is on semi hiatus. I will update when there are enough reviews. And S.K Marie(Guest) You guessed right, I'm roughly that age but I don't want to say my exact age. Thank you those who have reviewed, but I have been so busy with school and **

**I have been trying to update my other story, but I'm still new to this schedule of writing (I'm more used to just reading it). So sorry. I will have hols after 2 weeks, so I'll see if I can update then. **

**In your Demigodishness and all that**

**~Nicole**


End file.
